


Mending bridges

by Buckybeardreams



Series: The Classifieds [46]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Baby!Tony, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Classifications, Daddy!Thor, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, Light Angst, Little!Bucky - Freeform, Little!Loki, Little!Tony, Littles Are Known, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Romantic Fluff, alternate universe - classifications, caregiver!Sam, little!steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27873894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckybeardreams/pseuds/Buckybeardreams
Summary: Happy New Years! Accept my Stuckony olive branch to start off this new year right
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Sam Wilson
Series: The Classifieds [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898527
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Mending bridges

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Years! Accept my Stuckony olive branch to start off this new year right

Bucky was relieved when Stephen told him they were done for the day. He was less relieved when Tony pulled the man aside. Bucky frowned, but didn't say anything when Tony leaned in to whisper in his ear, his eyes darting to Bucky briefly.

"He's doing good, right?" Tony asked anxiously, keeping his voice low.

Stephen raised a brow.

"I was under the impression that you were privy to my notes."

"I am, but those are so clinical. I'm talking about him personally. Is he doing okay?"

Stephen studied him for a moment, before following his gaze over to Bucky.

"I'm assuming you mean mentally?"

"I don't know. Maybe. Just tell me, in your opinion, is he okay?"

Stephen pursed his lips, before sighing and crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm not a psychologist, Tony."

Tony groaned.

"You spend time with him, though." Tony insisted.

"And you don't?"

"I do, but sometimes I wonder if he'd tell me."

"Tell you what? If he regrets the arm?"

Tony swallowed and nodded.

"Yeah. I pushed him into it, Stephen. If he has any regrets, that's on me."

Tony worried at his lip, watching as Bucky crossed the room and snatched up his water bottle, his blue eyes watching the pair.

"I don't know, if he regrets it, Tony. I think it frustrates him, but I can't tell you exactly why. I don't know for sure."

"You do have a suspicion, though. Don't you?"

"Yes, but I'm not sure you're privy to that information."

Tony narrowed his eyes and leaned even closer, his lips brushing Stephen's ear.

"I could make it worth your while." He said, with a smirk.

Stephen snorted.

"I'm sure you could, but I'm not going to tell you, Tony. I won't break Bucky's trust. It's fragile enough as is, without me sharing things he tells me in confidance."

Tony pouted and sighed. He wasn't really going to do anything with Stephen anyways, but he wasn't above flirting to get his way. He was disappointed that flirting didn't seem to be an effective method when it came to this man. It was the first man Tony had met that he couldn't get his way from, by simply batting his eyes or whispering seductive words in their ears.

"That's so not fair."

Stephen chuckled.

"I have to go. I have a one o'clock, but you should really just ask him yourself, if you want to know so badly."

"And if he won't tell me?"

"Then, he doesn't want you to know."

Tony huffed out a sigh, but grinned when Stephen handed him his latest notes.

"Enjoy. Seriously, though, just ask." Stephen said, before he walked over to Bucky.

Bucky glanced up at Stephen, when he approached him.

"You did good today." Stephen said.

Bucky snorted.

"Not really."

Stephen hummed thoughtfully.

"What do you define as a good job?" Stephen asked.

Bucky frowned.

"I don't think being able to hold a pencil without snapping it qualifies."

"Most people aren't ambidextrous."

"So?"

"Don't you get any credit for being able to write lefthanded?"

"Not when it looks like the writing of a second grader." Bucky said, annoyed.

Stephen glanced over at Tony and Bucky followed his gaze to where his boyfriend was dutifully reading the doctor's notes.

"I've seen you praise Tony for counting to three."

Bucky furrowed his brows.

"Yeah, when he's Little."

"He's a genius, Little or not."

Bucky glared at him, clenching his fists at his sides.

"You think I dont know that?" He demanded, his voice raising enough to draw Tony's attention to them.

Tony's brows knitted in concern at the pissed off look on Bucky's features.

"He's very good at signing, isn't he? Even when he's Little."

Bucky nodded curtly.

"What's your point, Strange? I know he's a genius." Bucky snapped.

"Tony is highly intelligent. Being Little doesn't affect that. You know this, yet you have no qualms praising him for simple tasks. Why do you think that is?"

Bucky rubbed his temples.

"God, I swear you're worse than Sam." He muttered under his breath.

"You guys okay?" Tony asked, crossing the room.

"Yeah, don't worry about it, doll." Bucky said, his arm automatically wrapping around Tony's waist as soon as he was in reach and pulling him closer.

Tony looked up at him, searching his tense expression. He frowned, wrapped his arms around Bucky's waist and nuzzled against him. Bucky's hands fisted in his shirt. He kissed Tony's head before answering Stephen.

"He likes it. The praise."

Tony pulled back slightly, confused. He glanced at Stephen peering at him through his lashes. He blushed, when Stephen met his gaze, and hid his face in the crook of Bucky's neck.

"You don't seem to afford yourself the same luxury." Stephen pointed out, smiling softly at the sight of Tony being shy.

"Nothing I do is all that impressive." Bucky said.

"It seems to me that you have double standards, James."

Bucky narrowed his eyes at the calm eyes that seemed to see far too much.

"I'll see you next time." Stephen said.

Bucky nodded.

"Yeah, thanks."

Tony lifted his head long enough to glance at Stephen.

"Bye." He breathed out.

Stephen nodded to him, before heading to the door. Bucky waited until it had closed to pull Tony over to the couch. Pulling him down onto it, until Tony was laying on top of him.

"Are you always going to flirt with him when he comes over?" Bucky murmured.

Tony made a face.

"Do I have to answer that?"

Bucky laughed, pulling him in for a kiss.

"I guess not."

Tony hummed, his head resting on Bucky's chest. His finger lazily drawing patterns on the bare skin. Bucky reached out to brush his metal hand through Tony's hair, but hesitated, dropping it back to his side. The smaller man frowned and pushed himself up. His body propped up by his elbows.

"Do you really like it?" He asked, nodding towards the prosthetic.

"Of course, I do, doll. It's better than I could have ever imagined it would be." Bucky said, automatically.

Tony studied him for a moment, trying to discern if he was lying. There was something a tad off about his demeanor. The way his eyes darted away from Tony's and he swallowed, before looking back at him.

"And you feel things with it? Sensations? Heat, cold, textures?"

"Yeah, it's incredible, Tony. I don't know how you managed to make it do that." Bucky said, sounding earnest.

Tony didn't point out that it wasn't all him. He was too focused on trying to pinpoint exactly what about it made Bucky uncomfortable. Bucky had mentioned a fear of hurting them before. Tony was hoping that it would fade as Bucky got used to the arm, but maybe it hadn't faded as much as he had hoped.

"What about the strength? You're getting better at managing it, right?"

Bucky frowned at the inquiry.

"Yeah, of course. I'm improving satisfactorily." Bucky said, but there was something a tad off about the way he said it, like it was rehearsed.

Tony swallowed, pushing himself up further, until he was sitting. He repositioned himself, so he was straddling Bucky's waist. Bucky smirked at him, his flesh arm gripping his waist, but Tony noticed the way that his metal arm reached out reflexively, before Bucky pulled it away. Once again letting it drop back to the mattress.

"Can I touch it?" Tony questioned, biting his lip.

He was curious. About the arm, but also about why Bucky seemed reluctant to touch him with it. His first assumption would be that Bucky was afraid of hurting him still, and maybe it was to some degree, but he really was improving. Sure he could crush Tony easily, but his control was astonishing and his ability to accurately determine the exact amount of pressure required to fulfill a specific task, was fascinating to Tony. A part of him wondered if Bucky thought he wouldn't want to be touched with it. Of course, that was ridiculous. Tony was obsessed with inventing. As far as he was concerned, the arm was a work of art. He was kind of a slut for engineering.

"Do you want to touch it?"

Tony nodded, reaching out slowly. He watched Bucky's expression as he did so, wanting to make sure he was okay with it. Bucky had steeled his expression, his features giving away absolutely nothing. Tony furrowed his brows, his lips turngin down as he huffed in exasperation. He let his fingertips lightly graze Bucky's forearm, before entwining their fingers.

The metal was cold to the touch and smooth despite the many outer gears that were required to allow for his joints to bend. They worked together beautifully, moving fluidly anytime Bucky moved so much as a finger. Tony squeezed his hand.

"Do you feel that?"

Bucky rolled his eyes at the inquiry.

"Yeah, Tony, I do. I can feel the warmth of your skin. I can feel the callouses on your fingers, and I can feel the slight pressure of you squeezing your hand. That shouldn't surprise you. It's nothing new. I'm sure you've read all of Shuri's and Strange's notes. Not to mention that you quiz me after just about every PT session."

"Oh, so he's Strange now, is he?" Tony teased, as though it was a new occurrence.

He mostly just wanted to distract Bucky. Get his mind off of any misguided fears he may have. His hand slipped out of Bucky's, running up his arm and tasting the metal with his digits.

"I'd rather not be on a first name basis with your new boytoy, sweetheart."

Tony rolled his eyes.

"Please, I barely even flirted with him. Plus, I flirt with seventy percent of the people I cross paths with. Why? Are you jealous?" Tony said, his voice remaining light, to let Bucky know he was just messing with him.

"A little bit."

Tony laughed and leaned down to kiss him, their lips brushing lightly, before pressing harder. Bucky nipped at Tony's bottom lip and Tony giggled, pulling back. He glared playfully at his partner.

"No biting, Bucky, or I'll tell on you." Tony taunted.

"Tattletale." Bucky shot back, with a playful glare of his own.

Tony smirked and grabbed Bucky's metal hand, pulling it up to his lips. Bucky gasped as his fingers brushed the supple lips, followed by Tony's tongue darting out, flicking briefly against metal.

"Feel that?"

Bucky nodded, sucking in a breath when Tony bit down on the tip of his finger.

"Did that hurt?" Tony asked, raising his brow.

Bucky could tell from Tony's smirk that he already knew the answer.

"No. But you already knew that."

Tony just hummed. He was aware that Bucky could feel pain in his new arm, but his threshold for pain was far greater than his flesh arm. It would take a lot to make him feel even a twinge of discomfort. That doesn't mean the pressure didn't register.

"It's good to know that no biting only applies to me." Bucky teased, his eyes trained on Tony's lips.

Tony rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, well I don't have a biting problem."

Bucky frowned at him.

"You love it when I bite. Besides I only bite when I have consent."

Tony scoffed.

"Oh please, you bit me for touching your car yesterday."

"I was playing with it!" Bucky defended.

"Yeah, well Sam didn't think that was a good excuse."

"Yeah, well, Sam doesn't understand what it's like to be pestered by your baby brother."

"Sam has two siblings." Tony countered.

"Doesn't count."

"And why not?"

"Because neither of his siblings are nearly as annoying as you are." Bucky teased, poking at his sides.

Tony scoffed, but couldn't help the giggle that rose up in his throat as pushed his hands away.

"Yeah, whatever." Tony muttered.

Bucky just grinned at him. Tony rolled his eyes, reaching for Bucky's metal hand again. A mischievous glint in his eyes.

"I'm glad that you can still feel moisture." Tony murmured, before sucking Bucky's finger into his mouth.

Bucky hissed.

"God, don't do that." Bucky groaned.

"Why not?" Tony teased, kissing the palm of the metal hand.

"Because I told Steve we'd wait for him to get home."

"Well, I think that was stupid of you. Besides with your refractory period, or lack thereof, you'll be ready to go again by the time he gets back."

"Fuck. Well, I can't argue with that logic."

* * *

Tony was snuggled up between his boyfriends. His body half draped over Steve and Bucky pressed up behind him, nuzzling against his neck. Steve's hand was brushing through his hair. Everything was perfect, but his mind was wondering to dark places. A fear of the permanency of this perfect moment creeping in.

"Do you think we're gonna make it?" Tony asked, suddenly.

He couldn't help but think that with the way things were going, that this relationship would crash and burn soon. He'd been having a lot of doubts about it recently. It seemed like they were distant more often than not and Tony almost wished they'd never started this whole thing. Not because he didn't want to, but because he wanted it too much now. If they left him, he'd be devastated. His entire world would come crashing down around him.

Then, there was Sam, too.

Home.

If it came down to Tony or Steve and Bucky, Sam would surely choose his longtime Littles over him. Sam had been their Caregiver for years, but he'd only been Tony's for a couple of months.

"What do you mean, doll?" Bucky murmured, pressing a kiss to his neck.

Tony sighed.

He shouldn't have said anything.

"Never mind. It doesn't matter."

Bucky glanced up at Steve, worried.

"Tony, what's wrong, love?" Steve questioned.

Tony frowned.

"What's wrong?" He said, a bitter laugh on his lips. "Everything's wrong."

"Oh, doll, do you feel left out? The focus has been on me and Stevie and all of our damn problems, hasn't it?"

Tony pouted. It really had been and he wanted to give them time to sort it all out. He wanted to stay out of the way. He just didn't want to be a burden. He was reverting back to old habits and he knew it. He could hear his father's voice telling him Stark's are made of iron. He could feel himself putting his suit of armor back on. Hiding behind the mask.

He didn't even realize he was crying, until Steve brushed tears off of his cheek.

"Oh, sweetheart, come here."

Tony whimpered and Steve shifted him, until he was fully on top of him. Strong arms wrapped around him and Steve's steady heart beating in his ear. He closed his eyes and listened to the thump-thump-thump.

"I'm so sorry, Tony. I know everything's all wrong right now. I promise it won't always be like this." Steve murmured.

Tony whimpered. They shouldn't make promises that they can't keep. He pushed up, breaking free of Steve's arms. Steve and Bucky watched him, looking worried. He scrambled out of the bed, where Steve had dragged them off to, as soon as he had returned from the agency.

"Whatcha ya doin', doll?"

Tony just shook his head, pulling his briefs back on.

"I've never done this before." He confessed, sounding anguished. "I feel like an outsider in this half of the time. Like I'm a third wheel or something. I don't like it, okay? I don't want this, and that kills me to say, because I dont want to lose this. I just- Fuck! I need something more than this."

Both men rushed to scramble out of bed after him. They sandwiched him in between them and held him close.

"God, I'm sorry, Tony. I've been so caught up in other things, I just- I should have noticed that you were feeling like this." Steve said.

Tony shook his head.

"It's fine."

"No, it's not."

"Just, tell me, is this what you want? Do you want me?"

Steve's eyes widened in disbelief. He cupped Tony's face.

"Do I want you? Baby, it breaks my heart that you're questioning that. Clearly that speaks volumes as to how badly I'm doing this. You're beautiful, Tony. You're brilliant, and god, you're so determined. When you decide to do something you put your whole heart into it. You work so hard. Not to mention you're just about the cutest baby ever. I wouldn't give you up for the world. It's not just me wanting your body, baby. I want you. I love everything about you."

"Would you give me up for Bucky?" Tony asked.

Bucky sucked in a breath, his arms tightening around Tony's waist.

"That's not a fair." Steve said, frowning.

"Isn't it?"

"No, it's not. You can't make me choose, Tony."

"What if I did? Would you choose me?" Tony demanded, knowing that he was being bratty and unreasonable.

Steve narrowed his eyes, licking his lips.

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

Tony didn't, because he was fairly certain he already knew the answer.

"No, I guess not. I think we all know the answer."

"Doll, that's not a fair question, and you know it." Bucky said.

Tony scoffed.

"I know that, but I- I guess I just wish I was the first choice and not the person you guys brought in to spice up your relationship."

Steve's eyes bulged and his jaw dropped.

"Is that what you think? Tony, baby, look at me, please. I don't want to answer that question, because it's irrelevant. I refuse to choose. Maybe I'm just selfish, or greedy, I don't know, but I'm not gonna choose between you two. It's true that me and Bucky, we've got history. Some of it not so good, mind you, and I know that affects you, baby. I'm sorry for that, but I'm not sorry about you. I don't regret this one bit. You, me, Bucky. This is everything. We're a family, Tony. Don't you see that? I see that. I look at you and I see a future. I'm sorry that I let you doubt that. I love you, Tony."

Tony gasped.

"You do?"

Steve and Bucky chuckled.

"Yeah, we really do, doll. We're idiots for letting you think otherwise." Bucky murmured.

"I just- I thought maybe you guys didn't want me anymore. That maybe you regretted all of this." Tony muttered, his doubts clear in his wavering voice.

"Let us put some clothes on and we'll make you a real nice dinner. Hand feed ya some berries and then we can take you back to bed and show you just how much we love you." Bucky murmured against his neck.

Tony rolled his eyes, but his heart was racing and he felt that feeling in his chest, that one that made him feel all warm inside. He nodded, unable to form words.

"Yeah? Okay. Come on, Stevie, let's make our boyfriend some dinner."

Steve laughed and kissed Tony, soft and sweet.

"When he says that, what he means is I'm making dinner."

"Someone's gotta keep Tony company while you cook. Wouldn't want him getting bored and running off on us." Bucky teased, smirking. "Lord knows that Strange is far more mentally stimulating than us."

Tony rolled his eyes.

Bucky just grinned and kissed Tony's cheek, before snatching up his briefs. Tony watched them slip into their underwear, his eyes raking up and down their bodies. Jesus, he thought he might burst into flames, his cheeks were so red. A lot of that was thanks to the look Bucky gave him, accompanied by a wink. Steve chuckled. Tony shrieked, when Steve scooped him up, and slung him over his shoulder.

"Oh my god! Put me down."

Steve ignored him, and dropped him down in Bucky's lap on a chair, who wrapped his arms around him.

"Do you like the way Stevie can manhandle ya? I've always found that to be pretty irresistible."

Tony narrowed his eyes at him.

"Yeah, well we already determined you don't have any self-respect."

"Ouch, you hurt me, baby." Bucky said, rubbing his hand over his chest in jest. "That stings."

"You deserved it."

Bucky chuckled and kissed his cheek.

"If you really hated it, we won't do it again, okay, doll?"

Tony huffed. He didn't want to admit that he didn't hate it. He was so hard, he could barely stand it.

"Whatever."

Bucky smirked.

"Stevie?"

Steve looked over from where he was pulling out what appeared to be sandwich makings, if the loaf of french bread on the counter was any indicator.

"Next time, ask Tony before you throw him over your shoulder."

Steve gave him an apologetic look.

"Sorry, maybe that was a bad call." He said, sheepishly.

Tony blushed. He pushed off of Bucky's lap and crossed the kitchen. Steve looked anxiously at him. Tony smirked and pulled him in for a kiss, slow and full of passion.

"No. It wasn't. Admittedly, I prefer it when you just carry me in your arms though."

Steve smiled back at him.

"That works well for me. I could carry you around all day."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Steve whispered, claiming his lips again.

By the time Tony wandered back to Bucky, a bowl of raspberries in his hand, he felt all fuzzy. He snuggled up to his boyfriend, while their other boyfriend made up some of the best looking sandwiches ever. Bucky slipping raspberries past his lips and leaning in to kiss him. Tony bit his red stained lips teasingly, a knowing glint in his eyes as Bucky groaned. Steve made the sandwiches to order, Tony turning down his homemade spicy mayo. Just the thought of hot sauces made him feel a touch queasy and his tongue burn with a lingering shadow of the past.

The sandwiches were delicious.

"Steve, that was amazing. Better than that thirty-five dollar sandwich I had in Rio." Tony said, reverently.

Bucky and Steve both gave him a horrified look, and Tony blinked, tilting his head in question.

"Thirty-five dollars?" Bucky mouthed to Steve.

"I'm not even gonna comment on that." Steve said.

"Um, I will, then. What the hell possessed you to spend thirty-five dollars on a sandwich, doll?"

Tony shrugged.

"Actually it was one-hundred and eighty reais, but I converted into standard US currency for your benefit."

"Yeah, we both know you're too damn smart for us. No need to rub it in our faces." Bucky said, rolling his eyes.

Tony snickered.

"It was made by one of the best chefs in the world. He came highly recommended. I'll take you sometime, if you want."

"Please don't." Bucky said.

"I love you, baby, but if you ever try to buy me a sandwich that costs more than five dollars, I will have to protest." Steve added.

"I object. You should never pay more than three-fifty for a sandwich."

Tony was appalled. Was he seriously dating these men?

"You remember that place down on seventh?" Bucky said to Steve.

"The one Carl owns?"

"Yeah, great guy. Super friendly. Makes some of the best sandwiches."

Tony scoffed, but couldn't help the smile on his face as he listened to them rave about the affordable sandwiches. Conversation was light and teasing as they cleared the table. Well, Steve cleared the table. Bucky and Tony found themselves distracted. Hands exploring their bodies and lips pressed together. A good twenty minutes had passed before they separated long enough to realize Steve had never returned from the kitchen.

"What are you doin', Stevie?"

"Yeah, babe, what are you doing?" Tony teased kissing his cheek.

Steve smiled at him, watching as he jumped up on the counter. 

"I'm making cider."

"Yeah? What inspired that, doll?" Bucky asked.

Steve smirked.

"A little brunet who's as sweet as he is intoxicating." Steve replyed, glancing over at Tony.

"Oh, shut up. That's so cheesy." Tony said.

He rolled his eyes, but his heart was beating rapidly in his chest and he felt that warm, fuzzy feeling inside. The one that he was pretty sure was love. Not that he'd ever admit it to them. At least, not when he's Big.

"Maybe, but it doesn't make it any less true."

Steve stepped in between Tony's thighs, wrapping his arms around him. Tony narrowed his eyes.

"If you ever say something like that again, I will divorce you." He threatened.

Bucky chuckled.

"Do we get to marry you before you divorce us?" Steve asked, amused.

Tony scoffed.

"What makes you think I'm gonna divorce Bucky?"

Steve gave him a mock offended look.

"Can you believe this?" He said to Bucky.

"Yes, I'm obviously the better choice, Stevie. I'm way more charming than you." Bucky teased.

"You're tell me you'd choose this cocky asshole over me?" Steve asked Tony.

"In a heartbeat, love." Tony whispered.

His arms slipping around his neck and his feet crossing, to trap Steve.

"Bucky, you'd put up with this?"

"Oh yeah, baby. We're gonna run off to Las Vegas and get married. Then, we'll adopt a little blue eyed, blond haired baby. Just to fuck with you." Bucky said, flashing Steve a grin.

Steve rolled his eyes.

"You're such an asshole."

"You love my asshole." Bucky retorted.

"Um, I hate to interrupt your domestic banter, but let's be clear. I'm Tony Stark. The face of SI and a freaking billionaire. My weddings gonna be the party of the century. It will not be a spontaneous trip to Las Vegas. I'm way to gorgeous to be married in a court house." Tony stated with a touch of arrogance, as he smirked.

Steve's eyes shined at his words, and Tony heard Bucky suck in a breath. Tony squirmed, suddenly feeling way too vulnerable. They were both staring at him with such tender looks, that it was almost painful to witness.

"Stop that." He whined, blushing.

"Stop what?" Steve murmured back.

Steve's lips latched onto his throat. Bucky circled his arms around Steve's waist and rested his chin on his shoulder.

"You are gorgeous, babydoll. Way too gorgeous for a courthouse. I want to give you the most spectacular wedding ever."

Bucky's sincere words just made Tony squirm more.

"Don't do that. Don't say those things, not like that. I was joking. I'm not- I don't want to get married."

"Then, let's not get married, but maybe we could have an anniversary." Steve said, the words mumbled I to Tony's skin.

"Why?" Tony said, slowly, his eyes narrowing suspiciously at Steve.

"We missed the three month mark, but we could still celebrate it. What do you think, Buck?"

"I think that your ciders boiling away." Bucky said, laughing at the panicked look on Steve's face.

"Shit!"

Steve broke away from them, turning off the pot and pouring a whole bottle of rum into it.

"Okay, it's spiked and ready." He announced.

They had moved to the living room and were sipping on the sugary beverages, starting to really feel the effects, when Tony suddenly brought it up again.

"Okay, fine. We can celebrate our three month anniversary, or whatever. But I want it to be in Italy."

Steve and Bucky fell silent, blinking at him. Tony was sitting in Steve's lap leaning up against him, with his feet propped up in Bucky's. Bucky was massaging his feet, but his movements paused. They glanced at eachother, before looking back at Tony.

"What? The wedding?" Steve asked.

"No. There is no wedding. I'm talking about our anniversary or the celebration of our anniversary, or whatever you wanna call it. Though I'd like to point out that anniversary, implies that it's annual. It's really more of a monthiversary." Tony said, then laughed at his own joke, taking another drink of the strong cider.

"Italy?" Bucky asked.

Tony hummed in confirmation.

"Well, where the hell's the wedding gonna be?" Bucky asked, looking at Tony like he was insane.

"Hmm, I'm thinking Paris. Actually, no. We can honeymoon in Paris. The wedding... not sure. I'll think about it. Maybe ask Pepper for her advice."

Bucky snickered.

"I thought there wasn't gonna be a wedding." Bucky teased him.

Tony looked confused for a moment, his whole body humming with the effects of the sugary drink that shot rum straight into his blood stream.

"Oh, that's right. No, wedding." Tony said after a moment, but it almost sounded more like a question.

Steve laughed, and kissed Tony.

"God, I love you, sweetheart."

"Whatever." He whispered back, blushing, and not entirely from alcohol.

"What about me?" Bucky asked.

"What about you?" They both responded at the same time.

Bucky scoffed at them.

"So not fair."

"Well, considering that you were going to run off and get married without me, I think it's plenty fair." Steve said, sticking his tongue out at Bucky.

Bucky rolled his eyes, grumbling. Tony giggled and held his foot up, wriggling his toes. He shrieked, when Bucky tickled his sole, kicking his foot to try and escape the torture. Bucky laughed and grabbed his ankle to still him, before rubbing his thumbs over his arch, pressing into it. Tony melted, leaning his head on Steve's shoulder.

"I could get used to this."

"Marry me and I'll rub your feet on command, baby." Bucky said, smirking.

Tony smiled and nodded.

"Sure. Why not?" He mumbled, sleepily.

Bucky licked his lips, and glanced at Tony, his eyes fluttering shut. Steve pried the glass of cider out of his fist and set it on the coffee table.

"Do you think he'll remember this in the morning?" Bucky asked.

"Very unlikely." Steve mused, kissing Tony's temple.

Bucky hummed, his fingers still working on Tony's feet, even though the man was no longer aware of it. Steve carried him off to bed, not too long after. Cider abandoned, sure to leave coffee rings on the wooden surface.

* * *

Bucky woke up to wetness surrounding them. He cursed and pulled the covers off of them, kicking the bedding onto the ground. Bucky wasn't sure if he had wet or Tony had, but it definitely wasn't Steve, since the pee had soaked through both Tony and Bucky's pants and Steve was untouched by it, sleeping with his back to them. Tony shivered and clung to him, when Bucky scooped him up.

"Stevie, wake up, doll."

Steve groaned and pried his eyes open. He squinted in confusion and pushed himself up.

"Get the sheets. I've got Tony." Bucky said.

Steve glanced at the wet spot on the bed, then the bedding on the ground and nodded. Bucky smiled as he carried Tony into the bathroom. Tony was nuzzling adorably against him.

"Tony, can you open your eyes, baby."

Tony pouted and shook his head, pressing closer to Bucky.

"Tony, wakey, wakey." Bucky cooed.

At this point he couldn't be sure if Tony would wake up Big or Little. He did know that waking a sleeping baby often led to a very fussy baby. Tony whimpered, when Bucky shifted him.

"No!" He whined as he was set on his feet.

"I need you to stand for me, doll. Gotta get these clothes off of you."

Tony's lip quivered, leaning his weight on Bucky. Bucky sighed, conceding and pulling him closer. Steve came in after only a few more minutes and cast an amused look at them. They were standing in the middle of the bathroom. Tony clinging to Bucky, while Bucky rubbed his back and murmured soothing words in his ear. Steve raised a brow and leaned against the doorway.

"Need help?"

Bucky looked up at him.

"Yes, please."

Steve assisted Bucky in undressing Tony, while the baby grumbled and whined. His eyes were open now, but he was clearly not pleased.

"Wanna sweep!" He whined.

"Sorry, baby, we've gotta take a bath." Steve told him.

Tony tilted his head.

"Bubbas?"

Bucky's head snapped up, looking a little too interested.

"Bubbles?" He questioned, eagerly.

Steve rubbed the nape of his neck.

"Um, I guess." He said.

With both Littles in the overly large bath and bubbles surrounding them, Steve shifted uneasily on his feet. He eyed the bubbles, feeling a desire to join them building up inside of him. He chewed on his lip.

"JARVIS? Call Sam." He said.

"Sam will be here in half an hour. Thor's heading down now." JARVIS told him after a few minutes had passed.

Steve was relieved when Thor showed up only minutes later, Loki in his arms. Steve immediately started removing his clothes and clambered into the bathtub. Really it was more of a hot tub, but it drained, and had faucets to fill it up.

"Loki! Look we gots bubbles!" Bucky said, standing up.

Thor laughed setting the squirming toddler in his arms down.

"You want to join them, Lolo?"

"Daddy! Daddy! Bubbas!"

"Do you guys mind, if Loki joins?" Thor asked, knowing fully well that his Little would be very upset if he couldn't.

Still it was only fair to give them the choice. When Sam arrived Bucky and Loki were dumping cups if water on their heads and Tony was wrapped up in a towel in Thor's arms.

"I see we have a party going on in here." Sam said, smiling at them.

Tony nodded.

"Pa'ty." He agreed.

Bucky frowned glancing up at him.

"No, baby. You too little ta go potty."

Tony frowned at him.

"He means party, Buck." Steve said.

"Oh! Yeah, it's like a party, 'cause it's gots bubbles." Bucky said.

"'N tub." Loki added.

"Yeah! Tub party!" Bucky cheered, splashing.

Sam and Thor shared an amused look.

"We might be here a while." Sam said.

"Well, eventually the water will go cold and they'll want out." Thor pointed out.

Sam shook his head.

"The seats heat up to keep it from getting cold. JARVIS regulates the temperature."

"Ah, then we will be here a while. I will go prepare snacks." Thor said, passing Tony off to Sam.

"I wan' a squeezy pouch." Bucky piped up.

Loki and Steve nodded in agreement. Tony made a sound and curled his fingers into his hand, twisting his fist against his cheek.

"Appa, Dada?" Tony asked.

"You want apple, bud?" Sam asked.

Tony held up his pointer finger and mimicked peeling a banana.

"Nana."

"Tony wants apple banana." Sam translated for Thor.

Tony beamed at him and blushed when he recieved a kiss on the cheek in turn.

"Can I have apple berry?" Steve asked.

"I wan' zippin' ziggin' pear!" Bucky demanded.

"C'nn'm'n, Dada." Loki mumbled.

"Do you need a list?" Sam joked.

Thor laughed.

"I think I can manage. I will grab cheese sticks and Graham crackers, as well."

"Teddies, Daddy!" Loki said, eagerly.

Tony blinked at Loki, and tilted his head.

"Le nounours?" The baby asked, his arms crisscrossing, forming an x over his chest.

Sam just shrugged when Thor raised a brow in question. He was pretty sure that Tony wasn't speaking English, from the way he pronounced his R, and Sam didn't know the sign. Thor returned shortly with snacks and sippys. They had the kids sit on the side of the tub, their feet submerged in water, and dried off their hands before handing them snacks. Sam sat on the toilet lid, with Tony in his lap and popped Graham teddies into his mouth.

"You like Graham teddies?" Sam asked.

"Teddies." Tony agreed.

When they finally coaxed the boys out of the bath, they headed off to Tony's nursery to play. Steve and Bucky were decorating the walls with stickers from an assortment of sticker books, while Tony and Loki played with a train track, crashing their trains into each other, and bursting into fits of laughter. Sam and Thor watched from afar, backs up against the wall. Sam was safe guarding his boys comfort items that he'd brought from home, while Thor rested his arms on his knees. Their postures relaxed and at ease as they watched their kids play together.

"When do you guys head out?" Sam asked Thor.

"We leave in the morning. That's the plan anyway. I don't know if Loki will keep to the schedule. If he's Little, I'll probably be able to get him there on time. If he's Big, then who knows."

Sam nodded in understanding. Tony was notoriously bad at getting anywhere on time. When he was a baby, Sam kept track of the time and got him ready. It was just easier that way. Though his older boys were different stories. Bucky as a toddler was easily distracted from his tasks, but more often than not refused assistance. Whereas Steve was quick to get ready, regardless of his headspace.

"Your parents are sending a jet though, right? So, it leaves whenever you arrive, doesn't it?"

Thor nodded.

"Yes, one of the perks of being of royal lineage, I suppose. I told them Tony had jets we could use, but they insisted on sending a royal air craft."

Thor rolled his eyes.

"Well, at least you don't have to worry about missing your flight."

Thor hummed noncommittally.

"Tony, Tony! Look at my tattoo."

Tony tilted his head at Bucky. He eyed the green apple sticker on his arm.

"Sticka." He said, holding out his flat left hand.

He pinched together his pointer and thumb of his right hand, and tapped them to his left palm. Bucky titled his head at him, before mimicking the sign for sticker.

Tony made a fist, and twisted it against his cheek, followed by holding his thumb and pointer finger out and shaking them.

"Gween appa." He said, as he signed it.

Bucky mimicked these signs, too.

"I like apples." Bucky said.

"Yeah, appas." Tony agreed, with a nod of his head.

* * *

Tony showed up at Sam's after discussing hearing aids with Clint and Phil. Ever since the other night with Steve and Bucky, Tony couldn't get a nagging question out of his mind.

"Hey, Sam, do you have a minute?" Tony asked, fidgeting nervously.

"Yeah, of course." Sam said, stepping aside to let Tony in the apartment.

"Papa!" Bucky said racing up to him and throwing his arms around Tony.

Tony's lips twitched into a smile.

"Hey, buddy. Are you having fun with Sammy?"

Bucky frowned, pulling back.

"Sammy, won't lemme pway wif my bubba's." He whined.

Tony chuckled, and ruffled his hair.

"Sorry about that, kid. Sammy knows best."

Bucky huffed.

"Yeah, whateva." He grumbled, before stomping to the nursery.

Tony shared an amused look with Sam.

"What can I do for you, Tony? I've gotta get to work soon, but I'll help in any way that I can."

Tony shook his head, joining Sam on the couch.

"Nah, it won't take long. I just- well, I was wondering if you've thought about what you would do if me, Steve and Bucky split up."

Sam's posture tensed immediately and the shock on his face was evident. Sam was usually very good at schooling his features, but the topic had clearly caught him off guard. He hesitated before responding, glancing back at the nursery door.

"Are you thinking of leaving them?" He asked, his voice lowering.

"Oh, god no! Nothing like that. That's not- No. I would never, but I'm not disillusioned, Sam. They might leave me someday. I know they say they won't, but I don't know. I doubt they'd ever split up themselves, but I just want to make sure you have a plan, in case it ever comes to that. Are you prepared for what it might mean for our family if one or all of us leave this relationship?"

Sam licked his lips, taking a deep breath.

"Tony, I love you, and I understand you have insecurities around family, but I'm not going anywhere. For any of you. I didn't take you in, because Steve and Bucky wanted to date you or because they wanted to get in your pants. I took you in, because I wanted you to be a part of our family. Same with Steve and Bucky. I didn't adopt them, because I couldn't take in one without the other. I would never have split them up, that's not what I'm trying to say. I just want to make it known to you that I wanted to help them. Both of them. Starting a family wasn't something I ever thought much about before them, but they became my everything as soon as I took them in. Just like you became my everything, too."

Tony swallowed down the emotions that were welling up inside of him, nodding. That was... a lot. Sam had a tendency to do that, though. To say things so sincerely that it overwhelmed Tony. It reminded him of their talk right before Tony became his Little. It also made him think of the recent sincere confessions that he'd gotten from Steve and Bucky.

"So, what would that mean?" Tony said, his voice cracking.

"It means that no matter what kind of a relationship you have when you're Big, you're always my baby. You three are my Littles, as long as you want to be. I know I've said that before, but clearly you still have doubts about it. I won't ever force any of you to stay, but I'm not gonna throw any of you out. My home is yours, forever and always, whenever you want it."

Tony sucked in a breath. His eyes sting with tears.

"Thanks, Sammy." He said, thickly.

"Here, give me a hug." Sam said, pulling Tony in and wrapping his arms around him.

Tony rested his head on his shoulder, sniffling. His eyes squeezed shut. Sam tightened his arms, when Tony started to sob.

"You're welcome to join us, Tony. May won't mind." Sam said.

Tony shook his head and pulled back, wiping the tears away.

"No, I can't."

"I think Pepper will understand." Sam said.

He didn't want to make Tony, but he wouldn't really feel comfortable letting him go off on his own in such a fragile state. Not when he could tell that Tony was so close to dropping.

"No, I'm not going to work. I'm taking Peter for the afternoon. I can't bail on him."

Sam smiled at that. Tony frequently talked about how he would be a bad dad, but Sam had to disagree from the way Tony interacted with Littles when he was Big. Not to mention his strong attachment to Peter. The teen clearly held a special place in Tony's heart.

"No worries, we can have Wade drop him off at May's." Sam said, nonchalantly, like it made perfect sense.

Tony looked like he wanted to argue, but he just watched Sam curiously, as he got up and started walking around the apartment. Tony bit his lip and followed his Caregiver, as he packed up the diaper bag. Diapers, pull-ups, spare clothes. Clearly the bag was being packed for more than just Bucky. The Little barely glanced up from his Frozen figures when they entered the nursery. Tony felt any desire to be Big melt away, when Sam picked up their stuffies off the bed. Tony whimpered and held his arms out expectantly. Sam smiled, handing his puppy over and kissing his head, before packing away Bucky Bear, and leaving the room.

Tony rubbed his puppy against his cheek, plopping down on the bed and watching Bucky play. When Bucky looked over at Tony, he seemed to recognize that he was Little. He stood up and fetched a pacifier out of the changing table, popping it in Tony's mouth.

"Good baby." He said, patting his head, before returning to his play.

Tony sucked on the silicone teet. He had a really thoughtful brother. Bucky was always stopping to give Tony something that he thought he'd want, and offering up praise. Tony blushed slightly at the thought and hid behind his stuffie.

**Author's Note:**

> Everytime I see appa, my mind jumps to Appa from Avatar: the last airbender. Is that just me?
> 
> Tony doesn't use perfect sign language, though he does know how to accurately sign. Very much in the same way that he speaks less clearly when he talks as a Little, he signs less clearly, as well.
> 
> For anyone who's interested, this is all of the baby sign language Tony used, a lot of it being signed by children, so this was direct influence on the way Tony signs.
> 
> Sign for apple:  
> https://youtu.be/qrV1KU3L3ek
> 
> Sign for banana:  
> https://youtu.be/_vRTNW-LTIw
> 
> Sign for bear(the sign that Sam doesn't know):  
> https://youtu.be/U-UocVrkOUQ  
> Also the word that Tony says is French, le nounours, and means teddy bear.
> 
> Sign for green:  
> https://youtu.be/AMVIt2W4eYE
> 
> Sign for sticker:  
> https://youtu.be/hNPy__oriNw


End file.
